It is a difficult problem to transfer vehicles in premises for, e.g. sale and repair of vehicles. The combustion engines of the vehicles cause emission of exhaust gases hazardous to the health and cannot, therefore be used for transferring the vehicles unless specific devices are provided. Such devices normally comprise hoses connectable to the exhaust system of the vehicles, the exhaust gases being transported to the surroundings exteriorly of the premises via said hoses. However, these devices require very big investments and are principally used in large work shop premises, where it is required to allow the engines to run also during other time than during the transfer of the vehicles. Such exhaust gas evacuating devices are not applicable in car sale premises and the like due to the high investments and also due to aesthetical considerations. In order to avoid spreading of exhaust gases in car sale premises, one therefore presently tries to avoid as far as possible to have the engines running and transferring of the cars occurs manually. With other words, the car dealer has to, often assisted by the customer, pull and push respectively the car out of and into the premises when the customer wishes to make a test run. This work is extremely laborious and time consuming. Since the person having to steer the vehicle during the transfer carries out such steering through the door opening at the same time as he is pushing the vehicle, the control of the vehicle during the transfer deficient. Accordingly, there is a considerable risk for injuries and damage of other persons and cars present in the premises.
A number of various embodiments of steerable carriages for transferring vehicles are previously known per se. Rescue vehicles, wreckers, and the like may be mentioned as examples. However, the latter are not intended for the field of use primarily intended in this case, namely transfer of vehicles located indoors.